No Mercy (2017)
No Mercy (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on September 24, 2017, at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was the thirteenth and final event under No Mercy chronology. Eight matches were contested at the event, including one on the pre-show. In the main event, Brock Lesnar defeated Braun Strowman to retain the Universal Championship. In another marquee match, Roman Reigns defeated John Cena. On the undercard, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollinsdefeated Cesaro and Sheamus to retain the Raw Tag Team Championship and Alexa Bliss defeated Bayley, Emma, Nia Jax, and Sasha Banks in a fatal five-way match to retain the Raw Women's Championship. Storylines The card consisted of eight matches, including one on the pre-show, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw brand. Storylines were produced on WWE's weekly television shows Monday Night Raw and 205 Live, the latter of which is cruiserweight-exclusive. At SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar defeated Braun Strowman, Roman Reigns, and Samoa Joe in a fatal four-way match to retain the Universal Championship. Lesnar's victory celebration with his advocate Paul Heyman was interrupted by Strowman, who attacked Lesnar with a Chokeslam and two Running Powerslams. Later in the show, a Universal Championship title match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. The following week, Lesnar and Heyman issued a warning to Strowman. On the September 4 episode, after Strowman defeated Big Show in a steel cage match, he also warned Lesnar before throwing Big Show through the cage. In a confrontation the following week, Lesnar attacked Strowman with a German Suplex but Strowman quickly performed a Chokeslam and Running Powerslam on Lesnar, raising the title over Lesnar. In a split-screen interview on the final Raw before No Mercy, Lesnar thanked Strowman for being a "great challenge", stating that is when he is at his best. On the August 21 episode of Raw, John Cena made his return to the Raw brand due to his status as a free agent and called out Roman Reigns, who was the reason Cena came to Raw. Reigns came out to confront Cena, but they were interrupted by The Miz and Samoa Joe, resulting in a tag team match, in which Cena and Reigns defeated Miz and Joe. The following week, Cena and Reigns had a contract signing for a match at No Mercy. Cena immediately signed the contract while Reigns was more reluctant. After a heated worked shoot argument about Reigns being the new "John Cena" and the two not respecting each other, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson interrupted, but lost an impromptu tag team match against Cena and Reigns. The following week, Reigns confronted Cena, who had just defeated Jason Jordan, and wondered why a rookie gave the sixteen-time world champion a hard time. Reigns tried to goad Cena into a fight, but Cena refused and Reigns left, claiming that Cena did not back up his own words. The following week, Reigns defeated Jordan. Cena confronted Reigns, stating that Reigns also had a hard time defeating Jordan. On the final Raw before No Mercy, Reigns insulted Cena for being absent and compared him to The Rock, whom Cena had criticized for leaving WWE for Hollywood several years ago. At SummerSlam, Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss to win the Raw Women's Championship for a record tying fourth time. The following night on Raw, Alexa interrupted Sasha's victory celebration to demand a rematch for the following week and teased Sasha by pointing out that Sasha had lost all her previous three championships in her first title defense. In the rematch, Alexa recaptured the championship. After the match, Nia Jax congratulated Alexa, but then attacked her, indicating her desire for a title match. The following week, Sasha invoked her rematch clause for No Mercy. Nia and Emma, however, both confronted and demanded from General Manager Kurt Angle a championship match. Angle scheduled Nia and Emma to face Alexa and Sasha in a tag team match where if they won, they would be added to the title match at No Mercy. Nia and Emma subsequently defeated Alexa and Sasha to make the Raw Women's Championship match at No Mercy a fatal four-way match. The following week, Sasha defeated Emma with Alexa and Nia on commentary. On the final Raw before No Mercy, Nia faced Alexa in a non-title match. Alexa tried to leave the ring, but was stopped by Sasha and Nia defeated Alexa. After the match, Sasha, Alexa, and the returning Bayley attacked Nia. Later that night, Bayley was added to the championship match, making it a fatal five-way match at No Mercy. At SummerSlam, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins captured the Raw Tag Team Championship from Cesaro and Sheamus. The following night on Raw, The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy) congratulated Ambrose and Rollins and challenged them to a non-title match that Ambrose and Rollins won. The following week, Cesaro defeated Rollins after being distracted by Sheamus, and Ambrose defeated Sheamus after Rollins got involved. Cesaro and Sheamus then invoked their rematch clause for No Mercy. On the September 11 episode, a tag team match pitting Ceasaro and Sheamus against Gallows and Anderson never started when both teams got into a brawl with Ambrose and Rollins, who were supposed to provide commentary. In an ensuing eight-man tag team match, Ambrose, Rollins, and The Hardy Boyz defeated Cesaro, Sheamus, Gallows, and Anderson. The following week, Cesaro and Sheamus accused Ambrose and Rollins of using each other, to which both Ambrose and Rollins and then Gallows and Anderson came out. Cesaro and Sheamus won an ensuing triple threat tag team match between the two teams. At SummerSlam, Finn Bálor, wrestling in his "Demon King" persona, defeated Bray Wyatt. A couple of weeks later on Raw, Wyatt, who was not involved in the match, caused Bálor's elimination from a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship. The following week, Bálor addressed Wyatt's interference before he was confronted by Wyatt, who said that it was not Bálor, but the Demon King who defeated him at SummerSlam, and challenged "the real Finn Bálor" to a match at No Mercy, which Bálor accepted. On the September 11 episode, after Wyatt defeated Goldust, he attempted to wipe off Goldust's face paint, but Bálor came to the rescue and Wyatt retreated. The following week, Goldust, as Dustin Rhodes, was granted a rematch with Wyatt, but was unsuccessful. Afterwards, Bálor appeared on the TitanTron. He said that man had created demons, and asked Wyatt which one was more dangerous, and said Wyatt would find out at No Mercy. On the SummerSlam pre-show, Neville defeated Akira Tozawa to recapture the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. On the following episode of 205 Live, Tozawa was unsuccessful in a championship rematch. After the match, Enzo Amore, who was moved to the cruiserweight division, debuted on 205 Live and confronted Neville. After Amore, Cedric Alexander, and Gran Metalik won a six-man tag team match against Noam Dar, Drew Gulak, and Tony Nese, Neville informed the winners that they had qualified for a fatal five-way elimination match, which also included Nese and The Brian Kendrick, the following night on 205 Live. Amore won the match after last eliminating Alexander, and earned a title opportunity at No Mercy. The following week on Raw, after Braun Strowman attacked Amore, Neville came out and performed the Red Arrow on Amore. The following night on 205 Live, a confrontation between Amore and Neville ended with Amore attacking Neville with a low blow. On the September 18 episode of Raw, Intercontinental Champion The Miz interrupted General Manager Kurt Angle, who was advertising No Mercy's two headlining matches. Miz complained that he was without a title defense for the second straight pay-per-view. Angle then scheduled a fatal four-way match involving Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Elias, and Angle's (storyline) son Jason Jordan to determine Miz's challenger for No Mercy. Miz criticized Jordan's entry into the match, calling Angle a poor father and demanded for The Miztourage (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) to be added as well. After Jordan also insisted on this, Angle agreed, making it a six-pack challenge that Jordan ultimately won. After the match, The Miztourage and Miz attacked Jordan. On September 22, a match between Apollo Crews and Elias was scheduled for the No Mercy pre-show. Aftermath WWE released a statement on Cesaro's medical condition stating "Cesaro's teeth were pushed up into his upper jaw by about 3 to 4mm... the next step is most likely removing the teeth and then having some implants made" Immediately after No Mercy on Raw Talk, John Cena said that Roman Reigns had earned his respect and it was now up to Reigns to continue his momentum forward. He also confirmed that he would be taking some time off. The following night's Raw opened with a segment of Miz TV with Reigns as The Miz's guest where Reigns also said that Cena had earned his respect. Miz said that despite Reigns' victory, he was the one with a championship as he retained his Intercontinental Championship against Jason Jordan. After some arguing, a match between the two was scheduled where Reigns defeated Miz, but after the match, Miz and The Miztourage attacked Reigns. Also that night, Jordan teamed with Matt Hardy in a winning effort over The Miztourage. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Cesaro, Sheamus, and Braun Strowman were then intertwined in this new rivalry between Reigns and Miz, resulting in The Shield reuniting and taking on the team of The Miz, Strowman, Cesaro, and Sheamus at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a 4-on-3 handicap Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Kane returned and was added as the fifth member of The Miz's team at TLC. Enzo Amore had General Manager Kurt Angle sign a no-contact clause, which meant that if any cruiserweight laid their hands on Amore, they could not challenge for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Later, Amore's championship celebration was interrupted by the entire cruiserweight division. Amore claimed that he made 205 Live relevant, supported by the fact that they were being featured for the first time as the main event of Raw. Neville said that Amore had made a joke out of the entire division and attacked Amore in spite of the no-contact clause. Immediately after Raw on the WWE Network, Braun Strowman came out and powerslammed Amore and let the entire cruiserweight division each take a shot at him. On 205 Live, Amore said that due to the no-contact clause, none of the cruiserweights could challenge him for the title. Neville also explained that he knew that he risked his title rematch, but did not care and would do it again. Neville then faced Ariya Daivari, who tried to befriend Amore, and Neville won by disqualification after Amore attacked Neville with his crutch and continued to attack him after the match. Also on Raw Talk, Alexa Bliss said that she had retained the Raw Women's Championship against the entire women's division with the exception of Alicia Fox and Mickie James, who she felt were not worthy to be considered title contenders, especially James, who she said was too old. She also said she looked forward to ending Asuka's undefeated streak. The following night on Raw, James confronted Bliss about her comments on Raw Talk. After Bliss restated her comments, James attacked her and a Raw Women's Championship match between the two was scheduled for TLC. Also in the women's division, Sasha Banks and Bayley teamed up and defeated Emma and Nia Jax. Finn Bálor was interviewed backstage. He thanked Bray Wyatt for their No Mercy match and said he would now focus on regaining the Universal Championship. However, later in the show after a match with Goldust, as Bálor stood in the center of the ring celebrating, the lights went out and a child began singing Wyatt's song, "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands". A rematch between Bálor as his newly created demon and Wyatt, embodying "Sister Abigail", was made for TLC. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * No Mercy Category:No Mercy Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2017 Pay-Per-View Events